<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бирюзовым cплетением by Evichii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049327">Бирюзовым cплетением</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii'>Evichii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kinks, Missing Scene, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов для Plance Smut Week 2k18</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. День 1: Впервые</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Оригинальная публикация:</b>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/7358167">Фикбук</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лэнс предпочёл бы куда более романтичную обстановку, но с Пидж никогда нельзя было угадать — ни тогда, когда она поцеловала его после победы над галра, ни тогда, когда она будто бы между прочим предложила ему встречаться, ни тогда, когда она в шутку оставила ему засос на шее, так высоко, что даже форма не скрыла. Он с ума с Пидж сойдёт, честное слово.</p>
<p>Между тем она продолжает подкалывать, говорить настолько похабные шутки, что даже Широ краской заливается, и гарнизонская форма очень ей к лицу. Лэнс насмотрелся на неё в обтягивающем комбинезоне паладинского доспеха, и безразмерные кофты на ней тоже видел, но <i>вот это</i> было что надо: в меру облегающее, и в то же время оставляющее простор воображению. Оно было Лэнсу ни к чему, впрочем — Пидж охотно подставлялась под его руки, хоть и уворачивалась от прикосновений на людях. Над этим ещё стоит поработать.</p>
<p>Пидж застаёт его в больничном отсеке. Недвусмысленно целует в шею, приподнимаясь на цыпочках, обнимает со спины, возится с пряжкой ремня, и Лэнс чуть не роняет из рук коробки с лекарствами.</p>
<p>— Ты серьёзно сейчас? — шипит он, не то чтобы ей мешая. — А если зайдёт кто?</p>
<p>— М-м-м, ты прав, сейчас закрою. — Жар Пидж исчезает на несколько секунд, которые кажутся ему вечностью. — Ты что делаешь, кстати?</p>
<p>— Твой отец просил лекарства в другой блок перенести. Ответственное поручение, между прочим, и с ним лучше не затягивать, так что отпусти меня ненадолго, а потом продолжим, идёт?</p>
<p>— Не идёт. — Она забирает лекарства, ставит их на стол и толкает Лэнса в сторону кровати. — Как думаешь, почему он попросил именно тебя?</p>
<p>— Потому что я ответственный и… — До него наконец доходит. — Да ладно.</p>
<p>— Это одно из самых стерильных помещений на Атласе, так что почему бы и нет.</p>
<p>Когда он говорил, что Пидж сведёт его с ума, Лэнс нисколько не шутил.<br/>
Ему нравилось быть ведомым с ней, нравилась её хватка и уверенность — Пидж вся ему нравилась, до кончиков рыжих волос — но в такие моменты он завидовал её непоколебимости.</p>
<p>— Ты уверена? — спрашивает он ещё раз, наблюдая за тем, как Пидж стягивает белую майку, которую носила под формой. Какие чудесные плечи. Ему никогда не надоест целовать их.</p>
<p>— А ты что, бережёшь себя до свадьбы?</p>
<p>Она веселится, но Лэнс видит, как краснеют её щёки. <i>Господи</i>.<br/>
Не вытерпев, Пидж сама стягивает с него форменную куртку, опрокидывает на кровать, нависает сверху, и Лэнс может любоваться ей вечно.<br/>
Самая лучшая.</p>
<p>— Может быть, — улыбается он, снимая с неё очки. Кладёт их на полку, гладит кончиками пальцев щёку. — Что тогда?</p>
<p>— Тогда считай это предложением.</p>
<p>Лэнс меняется с ней местами — целует так глубоко, как всегда хотелось, но не удавалось из-за суматохи в коридорах, удерживает руками запястья, кажущиеся чересчур хрупкими, и совершенно теряет с ней голову.</p>
<p>В ящиках и правда есть презервативы. Пидж смотрит на него с трепетом, вцепляется в плечи и старается не жмуриться. Лэнс ловит стон губами, даёт время привыкнуть, не двигаясь, продолжая целовать вечно искусанные губы, и толкается бёдрами, когда она кивает.<br/>
Воздух вокруг раскалённый будто, Пидж такая горячая и в ней горячо тоже — тем сложнее сдерживаться. Он осторожничает, не желая причинять ей вред, хоть и видит, как её это злит.</p>
<p>— Я не стеклянная, — хрипит она, выгибаясь в руках, и Лэнс смазанно целует её в уголок губ.</p>
<p>— Знаю. Но если хочешь пожёстче, придётся отложить до следующего раза.</p>
<p>Он входит до конца, и Пидж вцепляется в простынь.<br/>
Такая красивая. <i>Его</i>. Теперь во всех смыслах.</p>
<p>Завязать использованный презерватив удаётся не с первого раза — он рад, что Пидж этого не видит, пока принимает душ. Ему бы он тоже не помешал. А ещё надо поменять постель и…</p>
<p>— Кстати, я серьёзно, — говорит она ровным тоном, и Лэнс слышит, даже несмотря на шум воды.</p>
<p>— Насчёт чего?</p>
<p>— Предложения, конечно.</p>
<p>Пидж выглядывает из душевой кабинки — обнажённая и мокрая, с прилипшими к лицу волосами, и у Лэнса дыхание перехватывает.</p>
<p>— Так что? — Пидж дует щёки и смотрит чуть в сторону, будто бы боится прямого взгляда.</p>
<p>— Мгм, я подумаю.</p>
<p>— Ну эй!</p>
<p>Наконец-то она смотрит в глаза. Лэнс улыбается.</p>
<p>— Раз ты забрала мою девственность, полагаю, у тебя нет выбора. И вообще пусти меня в душ.</p>
<p>Она удивлённо моргает, делает шаг в сторону, пропуская Лэнса внутрь. Для двоих тут слишком тесно, но плевать как-то.<br/>
Может, это у него не было выбора всё это время.<br/>
Не то чтобы он против.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. День 2: Тайные отношения (кроссовер с Miraculous Ladybug)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нужно выдохнуть. Заставить энергию, рассредоточенную по телу, слушать её внутренний голос. В такие моменты Тикки сливается с ней сознанием — она чувствует всё, что чувствует Леди. Чувствует <i>Кэти</i>.<br/>
Тикки и сама не против. Квами могут быть сколь угодно древними и магическими созданиями, но им не чужды людские желания. Её тянет, и Леди перестаёт сопротивляться этому.<br/>
Её тянет, как инь тянет к ян. Как счастье к неудаче. Как белое к чёрному. Как красное к чёрному, в их случае.</p><p>Ткань костюма расступается под пальцами Кота. Красный осыпается блестящей пылью, обнажая светлую кожу.</p><p>Сейчас она Леди Баг. Защитница Нью-Йорка. Она популярна, сногсшибательна и остра на язык. Её все обожают, и Кот Нуар не является исключением. Но только у него есть исключительное право касаться её <i>вот так</i>.</p><p>Леди Баг не имеет почти ничего общего с Кэти Холт, обычной ботаничкой, нелюдимой и посредственной. Кот навряд ли бы полюбил её такую, но ей и не нужно. Секс с ним всего лишь способ снять стресс — не самый худший. Страх и адреналин сжирал их обоих, они оба нуждались друг в друге и доверяли друг другу, как никому. Впрочем, тайну своей личности доверить друг другу они так и не смогли.</p><p>Она обнажена почти полностью. Костюм покрывает только ноги чуть выше колена, как высокие сапоги, и руки почти до самых плечей, как длинные перчатки. На глазах остаётся красно-чёрная маска. Кот стягивает с рыжих волос красную ленту.<br/>
Леди садится на его колени. Кладёт ладони на широкую грудь и, забавляясь, щёлкает пальцем по колокольчику на шее.</p><p>— Мр-р-р, Миледи хочет поиграть? — спрашивает он, прищурившись. Ярко-синие глаза светятся в темноте.</p><p>— Миледи замерзает, глупый котик.</p><p>— Мне сходить за курткой?</p><p>Если честно, она даже не злится. Специфичный юмор Нуара раздражал её первые два года — сейчас эти шутки начинают казаться ей смешными. Она привыкла, наверное. Привязалась, сильнее, чем должна была.<br/>
Им не стоит спать друг с другом. Нужно прекратить, пока это не стало чем-то большим, чем просто секс. Для неё не стало.<br/>
Кот утверждает, что влюблён в неё без памяти — это одинаково льстит и причиняет боль. Он влюблён в образ, и только. Но так даже лучше. Это знание помогает не строить иллюзий.<br/>
Они напарники. Они <i>друзья</i>.<br/>
И они просто хорошо проводят время.</p><p>Чёрный спандекс тает под её пальцами. Леди наконец касается смуглой кожи. Такая гладкая. Такие очерченные мышцы. Кот не похож на моделей с реклам фитнес-клубов, он совсем другой. За внешней худобой скрывается сила, грация, в прямом смысле кошачья ловкость. Дело не в костюме; Нуар может источать сексапильность одной улыбкой. О, сколько раз его звали сняться для обложек женских журналов. Странно, что с его самолюбованием он всегда отказывался.</p><p>Крепкие руки с длинными пальцами наконец-то опускаются на её задницу, притягивают ближе, заставляют притереться телом к телу. У неё нет пышных форм, но Кот говорит, что она совершенна. Целует шею, поглаживает спину, растирает большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону бедра, дразнясь. Леди выдыхает и позволяет себе немного расслабиться.</p><p>Ей хотелось бы заниматься этим чаще. Хотелось бы чувствовать кого-то так же, как она чувствует Нуара. Но с этими геройствами и тайной личности о постоянном партнёре можно забыть. Интересно, есть ли у Кота кто-то в его настоящей жизни.</p><p>Ей хотелось бы коснуться губ. Пусть они занимаются сексом далеко не впервой, ещё ни разу они не целовались, и, признаться, она немного жалеет об этом.<br/>
Кот оставляет в покое её шею, помогает приподняться, входит полностью. Леди прогибается в спине. Соски затвердели от холода; Нуар не двигается — сгибается, чтобы лизнуть один. Вместе с этим на серьгах исчезает второе деление, и времени остаётся в обрез.</p><p>Он смотрит на неё, ухмыляется, качая бёдрами. Выбившаяся из гладких зачёсанных назад волос прядь падает на глаза. Леди помнит времена, когда его причёска была совсем короткой.</p><p>— Может, всё же куртку?</p><p>— Заткнись.</p><p>Она подаётся навстречу сама, упирается ладонями в его плечи, чтобы не соблазниться на поцелуй. Леди до сих пор верит в контроль над ситуацией.<br/>
Нуар выдыхает сквозь зубы и сжимает пальцы на её заднице сильнее. Так-то лучше.</p><p>Ей хотелось бы не только секса. Ей хотелось бы иметь кого-то рядом, кого-то, кому она могла бы доверять так же, как Коту. Может, стоит согласиться прийти на вечеринку, которую устраивает братство каппа-тэта-гамма? Там половина колледжа соберётся. Наверняка будет много придурков, вроде Макклэйна — смазливых красавчиков, вокруг которых девушки толпами вьются. Макклэйн неплохой парень, впрочем, они в одной старшей школе учились, но это всё, что у неё есть с ним общего.</p><p>— Миледи думает о ком-то в такой момент? Я ревную.</p><p>Леди берёт его лицо в ладони. Склоняется так низко, что почти касается своим кончиком носа его. Вертикальные зрачки становятся шире.</p><p>— Вспомнила одного парня с потока.</p><p>— Не верю, что он замурчательнее, чем я.</p><p>— С тобой никто не сравнится, Кот.</p><p>Ужасно хочется его поцеловать. Ей ничего не стоит сделать это прямо сейчас, когда Нуар часто моргает, и его сердце бьётся так быстро.</p><p>— Мы ведь вместе учимся, я более, чем уверен. Может, даже знаем друг друга.</p><p>Кэти часто думала об этом, и до сих пор скрывала от него свою истинную личность только по этой причине. Она не хотела его разочаровывать.</p><p>— Может быть.</p><p>— Тогда позволь мне снять её.</p><p>До неё не сразу доходит, что Кот говорит о маске. О <i>её</i> маске.</p><p>— Я никому не скажу, ты же знаешь. — Он быстро облизывает губы. — И ты можешь снять мою. Представь, что мы могли бы быть вместе не только на патрулировании.</p><p>Идея кажется ей слишком соблазнительной. Наверное, так даже стало бы проще. Если они и правда учатся вместе, то могли бы прикрывать друг друга.<br/>
Странно, что это никогда не приходило ей в голову. В этом и есть разница между ними, пожалуй — там, где она ищет обходные пути, Кот идёт напрямик.</p><p>Леди всё ещё чувствует жар его тела, чувствует его в себе.<br/>
Она доверяет Коту свою жизнь. Лицо в сравнении с этим — ничто.</p><p>Пальцы касаются маски у висков. Тепло пальцев Нуара ощущается даже сквозь спандекс, который до сих пор скрывает верхнюю половину лица.</p><p>— На счёт три, — говорит она, сглатывая. — Раз…</p><p>— Два.</p><p>— Три.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. День 3: Нежность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пидж почти не видно среди подушек. Она мычит что-то нечленораздельное, не поднимая головы; лежит на новой кровати звёздочкой, и Лэнсу приходится поднырнуть под её руку, чтобы лечь рядом.<br/>
О да, он постарался. Купил всё самое лучшее, и, учитывая, сколько Лэнс отвалил за кондиционер для белья, в нём должна быть частичка настоящих Альп.</p><p>Ладно, оно того стоило. От свежей постели пахнет снегом и травами, гладкая ткань приятно холодит кожу, медленно нагреваясь от тепла их тел, в матрасе натурально можно утонуть. Но главное не это.<br/>
Его девушка лежит совсем рядом и улыбается, <i>счастливая</i>.</p><p>— После пяти лет жизни на всяких базах это лучшее, что могло со мной случиться, — Пидж трётся лицом о мягкую подушку, поворачивает голову, приоткрывая один глаз: — Я в Раю?</p><p>Она заправляет за ухо чуть отросшие рыжие волосы, с её плеча соскальзывает лямка майки.</p><p>— А ты что, уже собралась от меня убежать?</p><p>— Разве похоже, что я убегаю?</p><p>Пидж лениво перебрасывает через него одну ногу и подтягивается на руках, чтобы оседлать бёдра.<br/>
Лэнс почти верит, что это Рай.</p><p>Губы накрывают губы, руки опускаются на поясницу, приподнимают тонкую хлопковую маечку. Ему никогда не надоест целоваться с Пидж, гладить её вот так, подначивая, почти издеваясь. Она любит быстрее и жёстче, но Лэнс вообще-то романтик. Тем удивительнее чувствовать в своих волосах её пальцы. Сегодня Пидж не торопится, как обычно — массирует уязвимые места за ушами большими пальцами, не толкается языком в рот, а лишь легонько касается губ, едва покачивая бёдрами. Это настолько идёт вразрез с привычной Пидж, что Лэнс совсем теряет голову.<br/>
Он сгребает её в охапку, прижимает к себе, целует — так, как обычно целует его Пидж — и забирается рукой под резинку коротких шорт.</p><p>— Я не уверен, что смогу тебя отпустить.</p><p>— Тебе и не нужно.</p><p>Он двигает бёдрами ещё раз. У Лэнса стоит так, что, кажется, можно кончить от одного прикосновения. Ещё один поцелуй: глубокий и чувственный, чтобы снять напряжение хоть немного, позволить сердцу успокоиться перед изнуряющим марафоном.</p><p>Прекрасная всё же кровать. Лэнс не планирует выбираться из неё ближайшие пару часов.<br/>
Разумеется, вместе с Пидж.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. День 4: Шаловливые руки (кроссовер с Miraculous Ladybug)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лэнс болтает с ребятами из баскетбольной команды. Он играл когда-то в школе, и, признаться, был бы совсем не против принять их предложение и записаться, но, увы. У него на учёбу едва времени хватает.</p>
<p>— Сплетничаем?</p>
<p>Кэти придерживает лямку рюкзака одной рукой, а вторую без тени смущения засовывает в задний карман Лэнса. Жест остаётся незамеченным для парней, но жар пробирается по позвоночнику вверх.</p>
<p>— О, Холт. Может, хоть ты вступишь в команду?</p>
<p>— Уверены, что вам нужна такая коротышка?</p>
<p>Парни наперебой говорят, что есть много игроков невысокого роста, в процессе обсуждения загораются идеей собрать женскую сборную и предлагают Кэти стать капитаном; всё это время её рука сжимает задницу Лэнса через ткань джинс.<br/>Он не знает, как ему вообще удаётся держать лицо. Кэти прижимается к боку, и Лэнсу не остаётся ничего, как закинуть руку на её плечо. Она и бровью не ведёт. Поддерживает разговор, будто ни в чём не бывало, и это немного раздражает, ладно. Лэнс тут с ума сходит, а у неё и мускул на лице не дрогнул.</p>
<p>— Детка, а мы не опаздываем на французский? — выдавливает из себя Лэнс.</p>
<p>— Разве?</p>
<p>— Точно опаздываем. Парни, извиняйте, нам пора.</p>
<p>Он салютует, аккуратно берёт Кэти за запястье, чтобы вытащить её руку из собственных джинс, и тянет за собой. Краем глаза Лэнс видит, как она ухмыляется.</p>
<p>— Это не кабинет французского, ты в курсе?</p>
<p>Кэти закидывает руки ему на плечи, как только Лэнс запирается в инвентарной спортзала. Да, не очень романтично, но у них не такой большой выбор.</p>
<p>— Но это не значит, что я не могу преподать тебе урок, mon chéri.</p>
<p>Она привстаёт на носочки, целуя. Проталкивается языком в рот, и Лэнс не помнит, когда успел научить её этому. Какая разница, впрочем.</p>
<p>На его заднице снова оказываются её ладони. Теперь Кэти даёт себе волю: гладит, сминает, и даже разок шлёпает по левой ягодице.</p>
<p>— За что?</p>
<p>— Просто так. — Она улыбается. — Всегда хотела это сделать, когда смотрела на тебя в костюме.</p>
<p>Снять маски оказалось одновременно лучшей и худшей идеей. Плюсов было много. Как минус — теперь они почти не отлипали друг от друга, изголодавшиеся по социально-приемлемым отношениям. Вся секретность могла полететь к чёрту, а с этим и вся их жизнь, но Кэти щурится, и её глаза блестят азартом.</p>
<p>— А знаешь, что я всегда хотел сделать?</p>
<p>Она упирается лопатками в стену, когда Лэнс касается губ. Целует, прижимая её к себе за талию, чтобы она почувствовала, как он заведён — судя по тому, как распахиваются глаза, она чувствует. Он продолжает, углубляет поцелуй, разве что не вылизывает её рот, притираясь бёдрами.<br/>Целоваться с ней потрясающе.</p>
<p>— Мы и правда можем опоздать на лекцию, — говорит Кэти шёпотом, и её щёки горячие.</p>
<p>Они столько раз занимались сексом, на крышах, на складах, и даже как-то раз на вершине Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, но её смущают только поцелуи.</p>
<p>— Что, Миледи уже сдаётся? — Лэнс целует в висок, размашисто ведёт телом. — Ты напала, когда я был беззащитен: требую реванша.</p>
<p>Он и сам опускает руки на её задницу. Хочется забраться под брюки, но у них отвратительная почти нетянущаяся ткань. В такие моменты Лэнс предпочёл бы магический костюм.<br/>Пуговица поддаётся не сразу; за ней приходится расстегнуть ещё и молнию. На Кэти белое бесшовное бельё — холодное, гладкое, белое.<br/><i>Она так намокла.</i></p>
<p>Лэнс шумно сглатывает. Головка члена почти болезненно трётся о кромку джинс, и ему нужно больше. Он хочет взять Кэти прямо сейчас, и плевать на опоздания.<br/>В кармане вибрирует сложенный шест, а его леди проверяет йо-йо, которое издалека смахивает на складное зеркальце. Они перехватывают частоту полицейских раций, которую те используют для экстренных случаев: в соседнем квартале происходит ограбление банка. Кэти выглядит разочарованной.</p>
<p>Вдвоём они выскальзывают из инвентарной, чтобы сбежать через окно в туалете. Теперь, когда они не скрываются, стало веселее, но и внимания к ним обоим стало больше.</p>
<p>— Лэнс, Кэти! — Ханк машет им рукой. — Аудитория французского в другой стороне, вы в курсе?</p>
<p>Один бы Лэнс может и выкрутился, как обычно, но…</p>
<p>— В курсе. А преподавателю лучше не знать о том, где мы, ладно?</p>
<p>Кэти подмигивает ему и с чувством ударяет Лэнса по заднице. Лэнс уверен, что снова краснеет.<br/>Ханк провожает их взглядом до мужского туалета и жестом закрывает свой рот на замок, понимающе кивая.</p>
<p>— М-м-м, ты был прав и так на самом деле проще отмазываться.</p>
<p>— Миледи, я…</p>
<p>— Да?</p>
<p>На ней уже красно-чёрный костюм, облегающий её тело, как вторая кожа. Лэнс знает, что под ним ничего нет. Что он может заняться с ней сексом прямо сейчас, когда дурацкие брюки не мешаются.<br/>Ограбление, точно.</p>
<p>— Я тебя люблю.</p>
<p>Леди хватает его за ворот, целуя. Отстраняется, и её глаза снова блестят. Медово-карие, самые прекрасные.</p>
<p>— Не думай, что мы закончили.</p>
<p>— Но сначала дело.</p>
<p>Кот шлёпает её по заднице в отместку и выпрыгивает в окно, активируя шест.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. День 5: «Детская» лихорадка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Детское питание в сумке.</p><p>— Да, поняла.</p><p>— Тёплые вещи в основном отделении.</p><p>— Лэнс, на улице жара.</p><p>— Если что-то понадобится…</p><p>— Так, вы, оба.</p><p>Пидж замирает на месте, Лэнс тоже. Его сестра-двойняшка, Анжелика, забирает из его рук малышку Сэмми. Ещё одна сестра, Вероника, отбирает у Пидж сумку:</p><p>— Я вырастила всех этих оболтусов. Уж с крошкой Сэм я справлюсь.</p><p>— Тётя Энджи хорошо проведёт время со своей любимой племяшкой! — Она трётся носом о носик Сэмми, и та смеётся.</p><p>— А тётя Вероника не даст её разбаловать. — Анжелика ёжится от её тона, и, Пидж готова поклясться, Лэнс вздрагивает тоже. — Вам не о чем волноваться.</p><p>— Да-да. Отдохните и всё такое. Только посмотрите на эти круги под глазами. Я пришлю вам восстанавливающие маски. Сэмми, помахай маме и папе ручкой!</p><p>Сэмми склоняет голову набок и неуверенно взмахивает ладошкой. Пидж чувствует, как Лэнс приобнимает её за плечо, растроганный.</p><p>Им и правда нужно отдохнуть. Ей было далеко не впервой не спать ночами, но ещё никогда это не было таким стрессом, даже тогда, когда на кону стояли их жизни. Сейчас на кону гораздо большее — жизнь её ребёнка. Их с Лэнсом ребёнка.<br/>Несмотря на все трудности, Пидж не представляла, как будет счастлива.</p><p>Наспех обняться с обеими сёстрами Лэнса, поцеловать дочурку на прощание и постараться не расплакаться. Она никогда не была особо восприимчивой к подобному. Наверное, это вина гормонов.<br/>Ей на самом деле жаль расставаться с Сэм, пусть даже всего лишь на выходные. Пидж так сильно любит её.</p><p>Лэнс падает на диван. Его нога отбивает ритм на деревянном паркете, а руки, будто сами собой, тянутся к телефону.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь.</p><p>— Звоню Анжелике. Вдруг они уже приехали?</p><p>— Лэнс, они буквально только что ушли.</p><p>— Да. Да, ты права. Я не нервничаю, просто… Пойду приготовлю кофе, да.</p><p>Они женаты уже четыре года, а знакомы вдвое дольше, но Пидж не перестаёт удивляться всё новым граням Лэнса.</p><p>На кухне возня; Лэнс гремит посудой, слышно бурление воды в чайнике и стук дверцами шкафчиков. Пидж подкрадывается сзади, обнимает его со спины, надеясь успокоить Лэнса и успокоиться самой. Без Сэм ей тревожно. Уже хочется снова её увидеть.<br/>Лэнс накрывает её руку своей. Когда они стоят вот так, прижимаясь друг к другу, дышать становится легче. Можно ощутить как расслабляются мышцы под ладонями.</p><p>— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит Лэнс, убеждая не то себя, не то Пидж. Она ему верит. — Кофе?</p><p>— Да, пожалуйста.</p><p>Он достаёт вторую чашку, когда Пидж отлипает и запрыгивает на кухонную тумбу. Запах арабики бодрит, рот тут же наполняется слюной.<br/>Так хорошо.</p><p>— Пидж.</p><p>— М?</p><p>Лэнс указывает подбородком, и до неё доходит не сразу. Когда она догадывается опустить взгляд вниз, то видит пятна на своей майке. Вот же.<br/>Она не часто кормит грудью, предпочитая обогащённые всеми витаминами смеси, состав которых проверяет лично под микроскопом, но организм не сильно это волнует. Молоко пачкает одежду, и приходится сцеживать излишки, что тоже само по себе мало приятное занятие.<br/>Пидж снимает майку, пытаясь вспомнить, куда последний раз убирала молокоотсос. Она бегло осматривает кухню, но в итоге ловит на себе взгляд Лэнса.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Подумал, что хочу попробовать кофе с молоком.</p><p>— Почему нет — в холодильнике вроде остава…</p><p>— Так неинтересно.</p><p>Он ставит руки по обе стороны от бёдер Пидж, и его глаза блестят. Ей знаком этот взгляд.</p><p>— Я думала, что ты уже взрослый мальчик, — говоря это, она улыбается. Не поддразнить Лэнса — преступление.</p><p>— Нечестно, что всё самое лучшее — детям.</p><p>Лэнс накрывает её сосок губами, чуть сжимает грудь, и Пидж запрокидывает голову назад. Он осторожничает, играется языком, ласкает кожу. Кажется, намокла не только майка.<br/>Она скрещивает ноги у него за спиной, не позволяя отойти, запускает пальцы в волосы, прогибается в спине, подставляясь под губы — ещё никогда это не приносило столько облегчения.</p><p>— Это молоко без кофе, — цепляется Пидж за реальность, соскальзывая в объятья Лэнса.</p><p>— К чёрту кофе.</p><p>Он несёт Пидж на руках до спальни; по дороге они беспорядочно целуются, так, будто у них снова медовый месяц, несколько раз чуть не врезаются в двери, пока наконец не падают на кровать вдвоём.</p><p>— Лэнс?</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Давай заведём второго?</p><p>Его улыбка слепит, но Пидж продолжает смотреть. Лэнс целует её снова, с такой лаской и нежностью, что на ногах поджимаются пальцы.</p><p>— Готов заняться этим прямо сейчас.</p><p>Пидж только за.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. День 6: Застуканные (кроссовер с Miraculous Ladybug)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хорошо, Кот готов признать, что сплоховал. Спрятаться в туалете ночного клуба было не самой лучшей его идеей. Окно, как назло, заклинило, и выбраться наружу, не разбив его, не представлялось возможным.<br/>Через сам клуб тоже не пройти: их разорвут на сувенирчики, едва увидят. На Манхэттене самые отчаянные фанаты. Было бы гораздо проще, не существуй этой придуманной Мастером «тайны личности». Они легко могли бы затеряться среди подвыпивших парочек в своей обычной одежде. Могли бы. Ну, или они могли бы вообще не спускаться сюда и уйти от вооружённой банды по крышам, как предлагала Леди. К сожалению, магия немного проигрывает огнестрельному оружию.</p><p>— Проверяйте кабинки.</p><p>Кот узнаёт голос одного из злодеев. По взгляду Леди понятно, что если их не убьют сейчас, то она сама прикончит его позже.<br/>Он предпринимает последнюю попытку: окно не поддаётся.</p><p>Стук дверей раздаётся всё ближе. Осталось кабинки две, наверное.<br/>В любом случае, хуже уже не будет.</p><p>— О да, вот так, детка.</p><p>Леди смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего. Вот же. Он надеялся, что она сообразит.<br/>Для большей достоверности Кот с размаху ударяется об запертую дверь изнутри, скребёт когтями по толстому пластику, стонет в голос:</p><p>— Боже, ты потрясающая. Открой ротик пошире.</p><p>Звуки снаружи стихли, только вот удаляющихся шагов Нуар не слышал. Значит, нужно продолжить.<br/>В глазах Леди наконец-то появляется понимание.</p><p>— Вот так, сладкий?</p><p>Он не ожидал, что его так встряхнёт от её хриплого голоса. Костюм немного растягивается ниже бёдер, и теперь Кот может вздохнуть.</p><p>— Да, <i>да</i>, м-м-м, как же хорошо.</p><p>Его Леди стоит рядом. Она всего лишь подыгрывает голосом. Скользит ладонями по стенке кабинки, шаркает ногами о плитку пола и совершенно не касается. Не касается, но Коту и не нужно. Потому что всё это время Леди смотрит прямо в глаза, и он попросту сгорает.</p><p>Может, ему кажется, а может Леди и впрямь входит во вкус. Её стоны становятся громче, редкие фразы пошлее, и Нуару приходится призвать весь свой контроль, чтобы не превратить слова в реальность прямо сейчас. Сама мысль о том, что они могли бы заняться любовью на самом деле, <i>по-настоящему</i>, кажется ему дикой.</p><p>Внешняя дверь открывается; бит с танцпола оглушает на пару секунд, отгоняя наваждение. Совсем ненадолго. Кот смотрит на неё снова, и ему ничего не стоит протянуть руку и дотронуться до Леди. Притянуть её к себе и позволить ощутить, как сильны его чувства, что она делает с ним одним своим голосом.<br/>Существует ли вообще девушка, хоть немного похожая на неё. Невысокий рост, рыжие волосы, сильный характер…</p><p>— Ещё! — просит между тем Леди, прикрывая глаза, и быстро облизывает пересохшие губы. Нуар едва не сходит с ума.</p><p>— Ох, Кэти…</p><p>— «Кэти»?</p><p>Шёпот возвращает почву под ноги. Леди часто моргает, её тело слишком сильно напряжено.</p><p>— Просто вспомнил одну знакомую, — отвечает он тоже шёпотом, пожимая плечами. — А что, Леди ревнует?</p><p>— Ещё чего, — она фыркает. — Всего на минуту я забыла, какой ты на самом деле любвеобильный котик.</p><p>— Ну эй. Ты же знаешь, что люблю я только Миледи.</p><p>По привычке он притягивает Леди к себе и лишь спустя мгновение осознаёт ошибку.<br/>У него стоит так, что она не может этого не почувствовать. Сердце колотится где-то в горле, ладони холодеют от ужаса. Это определённо конец их доверительных партнёрских отношений, во всех смыслах.<br/>Самое удивительное, что Леди не отстраняется.</p><p>— Это ведь?..</p><p>— Прости. Ты была слишком убедительна.</p><p>Магию момента разрушает писк: пропадает деление на его кольце и одно пятнышко с серёг Леди Баг. Время, точно. Они уже несколько часов город патрулируют. У них в запасе ещё минут пять, не больше.</p><p>— Полагаю, они уже ушли. — Леди выскальзывает из его рук, и, Кот готов поспорить, специально притирается телом к телу. — Отвернись, я отзову Тикки. Выйдешь через минуту после меня.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Он закрывает глаза, борясь с искушением подсмотреть. Слышит характерный звук отмены превращения, слышит звук молнии, слышит, как лямка рюкзака трётся о что-то шелестящее — ветровка?<br/>Леди ничего больше не говорит, но и не выходит. Ему страшно.</p><p>— Ты не злишься?</p><p>— Нет. — Ответ удивляет, и Кот едва не открывает глаза. — Нет, и…</p><p>Снова звук молнии. Щелчок ручки. Рвущийся лист бумаги.<br/>В его ладонь вкладывают сложенную записку.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Адрес, — Леди — точнее, та, кем она является — по-прежнему говорит шёпотом. — Покорми Плагга и приходи туда через два часа.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>Вместо ответа его щеки касаются сухие губы.<br/>Дверь закрывается, и теперь Кот может открыть глаза.</p><p>— Плагг, убери когти.</p><p>Он придёт. Обязательно придёт.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. День 7: Феромоны (Омегаверс!AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сосредоточиться на работе не получается. Она трижды набирает одну и ту же строчку кода — стоило напрячься ещё во второй раз.<br/>Сладкий запах преследует. Не отвязывается, сколько бы чёрного кофе она ни пила, сколько бы ни проветривала кабинет и сколько бы ни пыталась менять одежду.</p><p>— Лэнс, — рявкает она, и тот подпрыгивает на стуле. — Ты забыл выпить супрессанты?</p><p>— Нет, мисс Холт. — Он выглядит почти оскорблённым. — Утром принял двойную дозу, как вы и сказали.</p><p>— Значит будешь принимать тройную.</p><p>Лэнс кривится, но кивает. Супрессанты, если верить другим омегам, отвратительны на вкус, но её это никак не касается.<br/>Ей глубоко плевать. Этот запах не даёт сосредоточиться.<br/>От него нужно избавиться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Начинает казаться, что она медленно сходит с ума. Сегодня Лэнс выпил при ней почти горсть, но запах не исчез.<br/>Внизу тянет, скручивается в тугой узел, и дышать сложно.<p>Стоит Лэнсу пройти мимо, и её никогда прежде не сбоивший мозг отключается, отдавая тело во власть животного. Зверя внутри удаётся сдерживать. <i>Пока</i> удаётся. Она не знает, на сколько её хватит.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Широ вскидывает брови, когда она к нему принюхивается. Странно. Широ тоже омега, но от него не ведёт так, как ведёт от Лэнса.<p>— Это часть нас, к сожалению, — говорит Широ, наливая ей зелёный чай, — как бы ты ни хотела изолироваться. Сколько уже у тебя не было партнёра?</p><p>Она морщится. Все эти альфа-омежьи дела всегда ей были неинтересны. Кажется, первая и последняя вязка была у неё ещё в школе, на выпускном: исключительно для научных целей. Кэти не может вспомнить даже лицо этого омеги, не говоря уже об имени.</p><p>— Так я и думал. — Широ откидывается в кресле, сводит пальцы и прижимает их к губам. — Более, чем уверен, что это пройдёт после вязки.</p><p>Кэти уходит, не притронувшись к чаю.</p><p>На Лэнсе белый лабораторный халат, в его руках стопка бумаг, и от него пахнет <i>так сладко</i>.<br/>Может, Широ прав.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Даже если это превышение служебных полномочий, то плевать. Широ скорее всего сделает ей выговор, и на это тоже плевать. Плевать даже если их увидят. Потому что ноги Лэнса скрещёны за её спиной, потому что он двигает бёдрами сам, потому что его длинные руки обвивают шею, и Кэти может лизнуть чувствительную железу за его ухом.<p>Это всего на один раз, напоминает она себе, и входит до самого конца. Лэнса бьёт дрожь, он тяжело дышит, и от него всё так же сладко пахнет. <i>Потрясающе.</i></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Стало немного легче, но запах не исчез.<br/>Лэнс исполнительный ассистент: он делает ровно то, что она его просит. Вчера Кэти сказала ему забыть о всём, что случилось, и он на самом деле ведёт себя так, будто ничего не было. А вот у неё не получается.<p>Она смотрит на Лэнса и вспоминает свои руки на его бёдрах. Она слышит его голос и вспоминает его стоны — такие же сладкие, как он сам.<br/>Она по-прежнему чувствует его запах.<br/>Ей хочется ещё.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда в следующий раз Кэти застёгивает брюки, а Лэнс соскальзывает со стола, она обнаруживает, что почти на целую голову ниже. Наверное, ей стоит начать носить каблуки.<br/>Так будет удобнее дотягиваться до железы.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Она не хочет признавать, что сама себя загнала в ловушку. Каждый раз Кэти называет последним, и каждый раз они оказываются здесь.<br/>Лэнс облизывает головку, губами спускает ниже крайнюю плоть, и самодовольно улыбается. Он действительно хорош в этом. И он выучил её слабости слишком быстро.<p>Каблуки были хорошей идеей. Теперь она может рывком поднять его на ноги, вжать в стену и вырвать из горла хриплое «мисс Холт!».<br/>Кэти движется размашисто, надавливает на плечо, удерживая на месте, лижет шею совсем рядом со сладкой железой. Она прекратила бы, если бы ему не нравилось, но то, как Лэнс прогибается в спине, как подставляется под её руки, как стонет — говорит о том, что он в восторге.</p><p>На её губах появляется улыбка.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Запах не исчез, но и работать больше не мешает. Он стал чем-то естественным. Может, её частью.<br/>Лэнс работает за соседним столом. Увлечённый программированием, после того, как она объяснила ему азы. Оказалось, что он очень даже способный.<p>Лэнс замечательный. Даже жаль, что у них всё так. Он заслужил куда более заботливую альфу.<br/>С другой стороны, если Лэнс смог научиться, то, может, и у неё выйдет?</p><p>— Эй, Лэнс.</p><p>— Да, мисс Холт?</p><p>— Как насчёт кофе? После работы? В том странном кафе за углом?</p><p>У него блестят глаза. А ещё у Лэнса ослепительная улыбка.</p><p>— Я не против.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>